New commer, New troubles?
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Tsunade has given team 7 a new member, things seem to be going as they were when she wasn't there but since she has arrived, more trouble has too? Will things ever go back to the way there were with her around? Or will the squad perish?


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto nor its characters but I do own Mina but not her name...lol.

* * *

Chapter 1:

_**Mina new ninja from "The Moon Hidden Within The Night Clan." **_

Naruto Uzumaki, our favorite knucklehead ninja was strolling down the town of hidden leaf village. He had been walking around for about an hour or so coming from the Ramen shop and was now looking for his teammates on this hot Monday morning.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled waving from the training field meadow about 6 feet away.

"Hey Sakura, how are ya?" Naruto said waving and running over not even watching step and tripping over a boulder landing flat on his face.

"Your so clumsy Naruto, watch where your going next time, will ya?" Sakura said while folding her arms, shaking her head, and sighing. Naruto got up coughing up dirt and then wiped the dirt off his clothes and then rubbed the back of his head with a anime sweat drop on the back of his head.

"That was kinda clumsy of me." He said admitting his un ninja like move. Then Sasuke Uchiha entered the scene and went over to the bench and sat down with his elbows resting on his knees with his hands folded together flat about his mouth thinking.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura said to her beloved and sat next to him. Naruto rolled his eyes and just stood there and put his arms on the back of his head.

"I heard...their adding a new person to our squad." Sasuke said still in his train of thought but starting a conversation of the news he was told.

"Really? Have you met them yet or got their name?" Sakura asked Sasuke a bit questioned about Tsunade adding a new person to their group.

"No, but Kakashi is suppose to introduce us to them within any minute." Sasuke answered Sakura's questions.

"I wonder...if their strong." Naruto said seeking a new rival as Sasuke smirked because he thought the same. Then smoke appeared in front of them and there stood Kakashi Hatake their sensei reading one of his favorite Paradise books but this looked new.

"Looks guys, we're getting a new sq-" Kakashi said before he was cut off by Naruto.

"WHERE IS HE?! HUH?! HUH?! WE ALREADY KNOW ABOUT GETTING A NEW SQUAD MEMBER YADDI YADDI YA !" Naruto said hyper actively searching many places.

"Well if you had let me finish, they woul-" He said cut off again, this time...its was a twelve year old girl. She had long straight black hair that ended the end of her back, sapphire blue eyes, and a white baby fox resting upon her shoulders with a crescent moon symbol on its forehead. The girl she wore a black off the shoulders dress that ended to her knees, and white shorts under, a weapon belt around her waist, and a leaf headband tied around her head tight (Almost like how Sakura wears hers). She walked halfway up to where Naruto was but was a three feet away from him. She stood there waiting to be introduced by Kakashi, "Now, this is our new member, Seong Mina from the Moon Clan." Kakashi introduced.

"Heh, she's just a girl." Sasuke said annoyed another girl had joined the group and assumed she'd probably be a fan girl as well as the other girls.

"Excuse me, but you could show at least some manners." She said as the baby white fox opened its ocean blue eyes and yawned and sat up on her right shoulder.

"I just don't find you of any use." Sasuke said standing up with his hands in his pockets.

"I believe you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Mina suggested while she smiled at Sakura and Naruto, "Its nice to meet you guys." She said as Sakura and Naruto smiled back and introduced themselves.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." Sakura said bowing halfway as Mina did the same and then Naruto came up to Mina.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be future Hokage!" He said with a big smile as Mina chuckled but was amazed by his enthusiasm.

"Well, its kinda cool to be meeting our next future Hokage." Mina said with a smile as Naruto blushed a little because no one was ever this nice about him talking about being Hokage.

"Well, since she's here lets get started on our training." Kakashi said closing his book and putting it in his green vest.

"Okay, so what are we doing today Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as Kakashi took out bells.

"Bells?" Naruto and Mina said at the same time due to their confusion.

"Yes, you'll have to take these bells from me." Kakashi said as Mina put on her black fighting gloves.

"This sounds fun, heh." Mina said with a cocky grin as Naruto nodded agreeing.

"Lets just do this already." Sasuke said waiting for Kakashi to say "begin."

"Well it all started when I said take these bells from me." Kakashi smiled under his mask and Naruto came charging at the white haired ninja.

"I'M GONNA GET EM!" Naruto said doing rapid handsigns, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as five clones of Naruto appeared from smoke and they all tried to air kick Kakashi but Kakashi was too fast and blocked all his attacks with his arm and ran away into forest while Sakura, Mina, and Sasuke followed after him as Naruto tried to catch up. Mina did handsigns as well, "Fox sense jutsu!" She said as her eyes narrowed like a fox, she grew fangs, claws, also her hearing, sight, sense, and strength increased. Sasuke was surprised of this and watched her carefully but looked for Kakashi at the same time. Mina sniffed the air and followed the scent of Kakashi and jumped on branches trying to follow as Sasuke saw her running off he followed behind her quietly as Sakura did the same. Naruto decided to go his own way and jumped on branches in a different direction. Mina noticed the scent of her sensei was getting stronger until it was too strong she knew he was close by but Sasuke ran up the tree by the control of his chakra and dropped kicked Kakashi once he saw him and grabbed his arm trying to get the bells but Kakashi kicked Sasuke's stomach making Sasuke lose his grip off him and hold his stomach but Sasuke attacked again by throwing a kunai pass Kakashi but as Kakashi was too busy trying to dodge the kunai, Sasuke jumped on the tree and flew towards Kakashi's feet taking out his chakra strings and quickly wrapped them around Kakashi's ankles as Mina kicked Kakashi's back out of nowhere distracting Kakashi from what Sasuke was doing, helping him and Naruto and Sakura ran over and seen what Mina and Sasuke did. Naruto took the loose end of the string Sasuke forgot before it tightended around Kakashi's ankle making him noticed while Sakura twisted Kakashi's arm and grabbed the bells.

"WE DID GUYS! WE GOT THE BELLS!" Sakura cheered shaking the bells in her hands. Kakashi smiled under his mask and fell to the ground from the chakra strings he now noticed while Sasuke, Naruto and Mina stood there laughing.

"Wow, I'm surprised and there was no competivness...teamwork was done." Kakashi said cutting the chakra strings and getting up, "Looks like Mina helped you guys on helping each other." Kakashi said as Mina stood there rubbing the back of her head.

"What you and Sasuke did was awesome though Mina." Naruto said cheering for his teammate while Sasuke folded his arms and leaned again the tree.

"Tch, I did all the work." Sasuke said closing his eyes.

"Keep dreaming! I know you followed me when I did my fox sense jutsu." Mina said as her fox companion sat on her head making fox like noises, "Come on now Sasuke, we all played a part in victory so there is no need to argue or say one did more work then the other."

"She's right." Naruto said as he yawned and sat down, "But this was much easier then before."

"You got that right, maybe Kakashi-sensei was slacking." Sakura said eyeing her sensei.

"I was not." Kakashi said reading his book.

* * *

Wonder what will happen next? write a good review and stay tuned in. 


End file.
